


Tainted

by orphan_account



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very short PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted

Baird riding Marcus' cock and moaning about how good it feels.

Murmuring about how big it feels inside of him and how he can feel it throbbing as he clenches down on it;

and Marcus is just a mess, completely at Baird's mercy. his hair mussed, his lips wet and slick and swollen, his head tilted back as he grips tightly at Baird's hips.

It's all he can do just to hold on while Baird rides him into oblivion, presses Marcus' cock right up against his prostate and just fucks himself hard onto Marcus' pretty cock-

and he's is just grinning like a maniac in between choked gasps of 'so good' and 'fuck, Marcus love your fucking cock'.

When Baird rides him impossibly harder, grinding his hips in circles on each downstroke, he leans in and presses his lips to Marcus' ear, whispering to 'come inside me, baby. come on, fill me up'…

And Marcus just lets out this strangled sound as his hips jerk and he comes and comes, cock twitching and spilling into Baird because how could he not?

Baird just moans at the feeling, grinding down in Marcus' lap as he jerks himself desperately to the edge, coming all over Marcus' chest when he feels his cock pulse once more inside him.


End file.
